


Thaw

by TheAngelThyla



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: A short drabble I wrote at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a bad day at work and started writing to keep myself sane.

James Buchanan Barnes never thought he would be here. Well, not that he can remember, which really isn't that much but that's not really the point.

He never thought he'd be able to say he'd survived a century, only-God-knows-how many wars, brainwashing, and nearly killing his best friend. But then again, who would?

He'd shown up at Stark Tower (or Avengers Tower, as the press had dubbed it) half out of his mind, asking to see Steve. Of course, the team was less than okay with the idea of him sticking around, but between Cap's puppy eyes and Natasha's admission of knowing him, they really couldn't say no.

"Duratsky," James called them. They heard that a lot, to which Natasha would laugh and agree.

She smiled more with him around. Or at least that's what Steve told him. All he knew was that every time he saw her, she glowed like the sun.

They talked and he remembered. Not quickly, but after a while he could remember how much he had loved her.

Don't misinterpret. Things weren't perfect. Nightmares were constant, and there were days where leaving his room was impossible and other days he couldn't stand staying indoors.

The press had a field day and we're questioning if he was dangerous for months. Tony wouldn't even look at him for most of that time, especially after certain missions came to light. But things were better.

Things could be bad at times, but they could also be good.

Winter was harsh and unforgiving. But Spring would always come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I picture a spider weaving a web amongst flowers and snow at the end)
> 
> Do me a solid and leave some feedback?


End file.
